Je vole
by Vivaly
Summary: "I need to get away for a while." During season 2, Kurt is feeling down, wanting to get away from everything so he contact his long-not-see grand-mother and project to fly to europe and finish his Junior year in France.
1. Prologue

**I have read the Fiction Metamorphosis by gleefulmusings but there are a lot of things that I don't like about this fiction, about how Kurt is so handsome and lose his look (I mean blond hair and tan skin ?) And it is impossible to know so many languages perfectly in a short time like he has. In reality a lot of things show that the author had never being in a foreign country (at least in europe) for a long stay. I am French. There are, I am pretty sure, some mistakes. I hope it would not stop you from reading this Fiction. I don't know where it will lead me. I'd like some feebacks and ideas. Should I focus on Kurt in France ? Or should I focus on his return ? What would you like to see ? **

Kurt was watching the calm street from the living room's window with his earphone on. He was home alone, Carole was at the hospital and Finn and his dad were again at one of those bounding night. Without him.

_Mes chers parents, je pars_

_Je vous aime mais je pars_

_Vous n'aurez plus d'enfant _

_Ce soir_

He had this sad expression, his face pale. This song was his secret. He could sing it in his room without anyone in the house knowing anything. No one in the family understood French.

_Je n'm'enfuis pas je vole_

_Comprenez bien, je vole_

_Sans fumée, sans alcool_

_Je vole, je vol_e

He sighed. Even if he was listening to this song since he had discovered it and that it was expressing exactly his dream of evasion, he still had not found out the force to follow its words.

He was feeling down. No, he was feeling worse than down. Like the whole world was crushing him. Even if he could be happy now, his dad's health was better, and he had a step-mother and a step-brother. A family. But he was feeling so alone. So far from everything. Everyone was pushing him around, weather because they were some homophobic Neanderthals or because they had other things to do, his friends were pushing him away, he did not really why. They refused to acknowledge that the bullying was happening without them doing anything, it must have being something about feeling guilty.

It was a strange song with double interpretations. Originally it was about a boy committing suicide, and really Kurt would be lying he would say that have never thought about it. But recently it has being sang in a French movie, were the daughter is actually living the house, growing up and being free.

Kurt is not a liar.

He would like to go away.

Away from everything and just fly.

"Je vole…" he sang.

He always had dreamed of New York. It was about is dream of show business. Now he just wanted to be away. And out of his cage. New York would still feel like home, because it would always have been inside of him.

He should surprise himself. Break the routine. Break everything.

He set his eyes on a picture of him and his mother.

"_C'est bizarre cette cage _

_Qui me bloque la poitrine _

_Je ne peux plus respirer _

_Ça m'empêche de chanter"_

No one in glee ever asked him how he knew French, they just assumed he was good at it. Of course he was a really smart student, but his French level was really too high for having learning it only at school.

His mother was from Lille. A city in the north of France, close to the Belgium border and at one hour in train of Paris or London. He knew all that because he was sometime nostalgic and look about it on internet.

His grand-mother lived there.

Well close to it.

He never had called her.

Not as he should have.

Why?

He could not find the answer.

Suddenly Kurt took out his earphone and run in the entrance, he went through his father carnet of phone numbers.

"Estelle's mother +033 9 70 00 41 17"

He looked at the number a few seconds.

Then he grabbed the home phone and tapped the numbers. Instantly the ring started. One bell.

Two bell. Three bell. Four… "Allo?"

"Allo…"He hesitated.

"Qui est-ce ?" ("Who is it ? ")

"C'est Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Le fils d'Estelle." ("It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Estelle'son")

There was a silent moment during which Kurt wonder if she had hang up on him.

"Kurt ?" She said with a small voice.

"Oui. J'appel pour avoir des nouvelles" ("Yes, I'm calling to have some news.")

"Pourquoi appelles-tu réellement?" (Why do you really call for?) She had a weird voice, like she was struggling with strong emotions.

"Je suis désolé… euh… Je n'aurais pas dû appeler, c'est déplacé. ( "I am sorry… I shouldn't have called.")

There was another moment of silence, Kurt was about to say his goodbyes.

"Non. C'est juste que… ça fait si longtemps…" ("No. It is just that… it's been a long time…")

"Quel âge as tu ?" ("How old are you?")

"J'ai seize ans." ("I am sixteen.")

"Seize ans…"

"J'aurais dû appeler plus souvent. Pardon. " ("I should have call more often.")

"Oui. Tu aurais dû. D'ailleurs ton père aurais dû te faire appeler. J'ai perdu ma fille il y a 8ans. Et avec elle mon petit-fils. " ("Yes, you should have. Your father should have made you call. I have lost my daughter 8 years ago and with her my grandson")

"Mon père était triste. " ("My father was sad")

"Triste ?! Il était dévasté. Mais je comprends. C'est dur. On est si loin. " ("Sad?! He was devastated. But I understand. It is hard. We are so far away.")

"Ecoutes, Kurt ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler. Mais ici c'est la nuit." ("Listen, Kurt. It's not that I don't want to talk with you. But it's the middle of the night here.")

"Geez! Je suis désolé!" ("Geez! I am so sorry!")

"Pourquoi tu ne m'appellerais pas quand c'est le matin chez toi?" ("Why don't you call me when it the morning in your state?")

"Je le ferais, mamie." ("I'll do it, granny")

He heard her smile.

"D'accord mon ange. Bonne nuit." ("Ok, love. Have a good night.")

"Bonne nuit."

A week later, the all hummel-hudson family was at the table, enjoying their meal when Kurt launch the bomb.

"I need to get away for a while."

Burt stop eating and Finn stared at him weirdly.

"What are you talking about Kurt?"

"I need some time for myself."

"What do you mean, honey?" Asked Carole.

"I have been talking with mamie."

Burt stared at his son with wide eyes. "You've been talking to your grandma in France?"

You've got a grand-mother in France?!" Was Finn reaction.

"I think I should go there for the rest of the year."

"What dude! That fucked up why would you want to leave us just before sectional? How can you do that to us?!"

"Finn." Reproached Carole.

"We are just starting to adjust to our new family Kurt. It is not the time to go perfect your French skills."

Kurt's hands clenched into fists under the table.

"It is not about perfecting my French skills."

"What is it about then?" Asked his frustrated Father.

"It is about leaving. It is pretty simple to understand. I need to leave."

Everyone stopped eating.

"But Kurt, I don't get it? Why do you need to leave?"

"I am suffocating here! I have been bullied by everyone, at school, at glee, in the street, at home! I have been called so many names that I could pass an entire hour just listing them! I have been literary pushed around to the point of knocking myself on the lockers! I've been harassed …! And fucked I don't want to talk about it! Life here it going god damn wrong! I want to leave. I need fresh air. A new start. I need to see my grand-mother. I need to see where my mum came from. Where I come from. I can't continue like this. I can't built a new family without even knowing my true family. I can't built a future with that stupid present who doesn't make any sense. I have the feeling that I am wasting my life here… I just…"

He sighed.

"I am not well, dad." Tears came into is eyes.

His teary eyes and the tension in his body made Burt shivered.

"Well" Said his father linking his lips. "If you really need to. I'd like to talk about it with your grand-mother."

Kurt nodded while taking his fork back.

"But, Kurt I'd prefer you do not wait until the last moment to tell me that you're not well, Kurt. Carole and I even Finn, we are family now, and we can help.

"Yeah, you don't need to go, I'll tell the others to do some secret body guard thing to protect you from the bullying, if you want! Just don't leave New Direction.

"Please, not everything is about New Direction."

"Everything is about New Direction. We were not good friends recently, I get it."

"It is not only that."

Burt looked at his son worried and but his hand over the frail one of his baby son.

"I don't want you on the other side of the ocean."

Kurt smiled at that.

"I know. I am sorry."

"No you're not."

Kurt glare at Finn who was staring at him.

"No. I'm not."

A week later at the airport.

"Sooo, I don't get it, weren't you supposed to go to France?"

"I am, Finn. We've been talking about it for weeks.

"So why is your plane ticket saying you're going to Belgium?

"Because Charleroi airport is closer to my grandma's than Paris."

"Oh…"

"Yes Paris is not the only place in France."

"I am not dumb, I know that." He said in a pout.

"Yeah, I know" Kurt smile to his brother.

Kurt put is luggage so the airport lady could weight it. He gave her his passport.

Burt observed his son doing everything on his own.

Kurt garbed is bag better and computer and they walked away.

"Well. B gate 36. I'll pass the custom now."

Carole hugged him.

Finn clapped him on the shoulder.

"Take care, bro'"

His father hugged him close.

"Goodbye son."

"Bye dad. Take care of you, please."

"You too."

They hugged more tightly and smile at each other before Kurt pass the glass door to the custom.

"France me voilà!" He whispered.

**A suivre...**

_The song is "Je vole" from Michel Sardou, also sang recently by Louane in the movie "Famille Bélier"._


	2. Chapter 1: French side of the Family

**Hi everyone ! I have received a lot of good feedbacks so to thank you all I have write the first chapter of this story. I'll developped Kurt's life in France. There are a lot of new characters to take in as he is going meet his family. Hope you like it !**

After an entire night in the plane, Kurt finally arrived in Belgium. Tired, even if he had slept in the plane, he followed all the others passengers who seemed to know where to go. He was lucky that this passengers did know, because, between all the corridors and how did they even know that they had to take the door on the left and take the elevator up to the floor above? Well, he finally arrive to take his suitcases. While they wait Kurt turn on his phone.

New text: "Welcome in Belgium, if you want to make a call…"

Kurt smile. He text his grandmother.

"Je suis arrivé!" ("I am here.")

"Je suis encore sur le parking-minute" ("I am stil on the short-term parking") Came the answer.

"J'attend toujours les valises" ("I am still waiting for my suitcases.")

He wait three minutes with the others before he received a new message.

"Je t'attend au Paul."

Kurts frowned. Who was this Paul? Never his grand-mother had talked about a Paul being here.

"C'est qui Paul?" ("Who's Paul?")

"La boulangerie Paul, elle s'appelle Paul." ("The bakery Paul, that how it is called.")

Kurt chuckle.

"Ok "

The first suitcase arrive to everyone relief. With his two suitcases and bag over one he walked out of the room to found himself in the great hall, hopefully he found himself directly in front of Paul.

He looked at everyone faces and found his grandmother.

She was beautiful. She was old, of course in her eighty, he supposed, she was small and tiny but at the same time lively and in a way young. She had short white hair and was wearing a black trench and had a lot of rings and bracelets. He could see that because she was taking two cups of hot beverages and food at the bar.

She turned, wave and smile at him. She showed him to sit somewhere in the bakery.

Kurt push his suitcases to a table where he sat. His grandmother paid at the bar and came quickly to join him. Kurt stood up as she put the tray on the table.

"Mamamah !" She said. "Comme tu es grand!" ("You are so tall!")

Kurt was about to hug her but found himself having to kiss her cheeks. _La bise._ He remember now of one of his teacher talking about it. Blushing Kurt sat at the table facing his grandmother.

"I am so happy to see you." She said in French. "You don't know how long I have hoped to see you again."

Kurt just smile back terribly thrilled to see his grand-mother.

"Take that hot chocolate and here is a _Tarte au sucre_. Your mother favorite cake. You must be hangry, I didn't know if they had gave you a breakfast or anything."

"They have. But it was really early though."

He started eating and while she was drinking she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"I am so happy." She said.

"Me too, _Mamie_."

They eat while he told him about his travel on the plane.

"So how long is it going to take to go to your house?"

"Around an hour. Hopefully we are Saturday, they will not be a lot of traffic at that time of the day."

Kurt nodded. When they had finish, his grandmother put the tray away and took one of his suitcases going out of the airport.

Suddenly the smell of French fries assaulted him. He looked to see where it was coming from. A kiosk of French fries was opening. How could people eat Fries in the morning? Well, it was an airport after all, there is no real time in an airport.

"Yeah, I know what you are thinking, said his grandmother. But _que veux-tu ?_ Belgium is the country of the fries after all."

Kurt smile at her. "Yeah…"

He wonder for a moment how his suitcases could enter in the small car his grand-mother owned. But she was a resourceful woman and everything entered without problems. He sat at the front next to her.

"C'est parti !" ("Let's go!")

Kurt felt asleep during the travel, but his grand-mother affirmed that there was nothing special to see, just the highway, fields and the rain.

They arrive in a huge avenue called _De la Marne_.

"So in which city are we again?" Asked the sleepy but excited Kurt.

"_Marcq-en-baroeul._" The car turn into a small neighborhood. "Here we are _rue du Quesne_." She said about the street.

"We are really well situated. Your new school is only three stops away in tram and you can take the tram in the other direction if you want to go to _Lille_."

Kurt nodded.

She smirked.

"I can assure you are going to go in Lille a lot. All the young people go there. There is everything you want to do whatever you want to do there."

"Just so you know about your school, you have to go through the park of a company to go to your school entrance, so don't worry if you are entering a private property, apparently they have signed a contract so the students can passed without problem.

\- Ok.

\- Here we are."

Kurt looked at the house that was to be his home for the end of the year. The house was made of red bricks and had a green wooden gate. There was a lot of leaves from the trees around so he could not really see more than the bricks and the roof.

The gate open and the car enter in a courtyard made of cobbles.

"Here." She said smiling when the car stopped. "Welcome home." Kurt smile.

"Feels good." He said and open the door. They took the suitcases out and went inside.

The entrance was sunny because of a huge window on the side of the front yard, there was a thick wooden staircase in the middle of the entrance going to a mezzanine. There was a door on the left leading to was looked like a music room, another in front of them leading to the living room, another to the dining room and the last one on his left lead to the kitchen, as he could see half of it from the dining room entrance. Behind him along the side of the window and the staircase there was a corridor leading to one door. "Here are the toilettes. If you need to go. Then I'll show you your room."

After that they took his suitcases, well he took them and his grandmother took the computer and bag. On the mezzanine there was a red carpet, a green old coach and a small old TV, there was also an old computer an on a wooden desk. Behind the coach there was tons of colorful plastic boxes which seemed to contain toys.

There was something quite picturesque in his grandmother's house. The mezzanine was turning all around the staircase, leading to nine different doors

"There are two bathrooms this door, right in front of the stairs and the second one the next to last door, the last one are the toilettes. The door here," she said while showing the door next to the second bathroom, "Lead to my study and bedroom, there is also a door between the bathroom and my room, so close your door if you want to shower!"

Kurt nodded while looking everywhere wanting to remember everything.

"There are four bedrooms, you can chose whichever you want."

"Which one was my mum's?"

She smile sadly at him and show the one door on the right of the first bathroom. He hold on his suitcase and went to the designated door.

He opened it.

There was huge window with a view on a tree, a bit separated from the wall was a desk in light wood. On the right of the window there was a set of shelves made of the same light wood with different books, videocassettes, some cuddly toys. There was a roof window on the right and the bed against the wall with the door. Behind the open door there was a white cupboard to put his cloth in.

The room was small, but he liked it. It was his mum's room.

"I have given all her clothes to charity years ago, but I couldn't take away her toys and videocassettes and photos, it look quite a lot like how she left it when she went to study in the United States."

Kurt looked at the wall on the left of the desk, there were framing pictures of his mother. She was young and was with her high school friends. On one she was cooking and playing with the dough. On the second she was dressed as a pirate with another friend of her. She seemed happy.

"You can still chose another room if you are feeling bad being…

-No. I like it." He turned to her and smile.

She nodded.

"Well, hum… People are coming over to meet you so I should go and cook."

"Wait? Who is coming?"

"Your family. Aunts, uncles, cousins everyone who could!"

"I'll help you! I am just putting my suitcases inside and I'll go downstairs."

He threw his suitcases inside and his computer on the bed and run downstairs.

The kitchen was sunny too because there was huge window and the right opening on the terrace and green garden. There was a table and chairs in the kitchen and a door on his right led to the scullery and then the garage.

They shared a smile and he washed his hands.

Around noon the entrance door opened. Kurt jumped out of curiosity.

"Mamie! C'est moi Aurélie !" ("_Mamie_, it's me, Aurélie !")

"J'ai rapporté un desert j'espère que ça va !" ("I have brought some desert, hope it's alright!")

"We are in the kitchen!" Said his grand-mother in French.

"Where he is, my little favorite American cousin ever?!" She sang in French while running in the kitchen. She threw what must have been a cake on the table and run to him.

She was blond and small, she had big blue eyes and a small nose. She dropped her bag on the floor and threw on it her brown leather jacket.

Kurt smiling was about to hug her when she kissed him on both cheeks. Blushing at the awkward interaction Kurt watch Aurélie laugh. "You've got to get use to that little cousin, here everyone kiss in family!"

She clapped in her hands.

"So is there anything I can do to help?!"

"No, _chérie_. Kurt and I are finishing. Why don't you both set the table while I take the _gratin_ out of the oven?

"Pas de problème!" She said with a wink at Kurt.

"Follow me!"

While setting the table, Kurt and Aurélie couldn't stop their curiosity to take action.

"So how old are you?" He asked in French.

"I am twenty! And you? Seventeen, no?"

"In May, I am still sixteen."

"So you are still in high school? Wow that makes me old…"

"What do you study?"

"Architecture, I study in Brussels actually, but when I heard you were coming, I couldn't resist to come and met you! So you're going to the international school?"

"I suppose. It's Mamie who arranged everything. It was so quick that I didn't really had the time to look about my new school."

"Well it is a pretty new school, 20 years old something like that and it is actually a "subsidiary" of another high school well known in Paris."

"Did you went there?

"No, but Emeline our cousin is there, she is in _Seconde_."

"_Seconde_?"

"Hum… It's the first year in _Lycée_. Lycée is in English, if I remember my English courses, "high school" And there are three years in Lycée. She is fifteen."

The bell rang. "Must be my mother she always ring the same way."

"J'ouvre!" ("I'll open!")

Kurt set the last glass and went in the entrance joined by his grandmother.

Her mother, his aunt was as cheerful as Aurélie. She kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"You're already here, you?" She said to her daughter in a smile.

She was also blond with blue eyes she was a bit taller than her daughter and she was really thin, she looked like a sporty person. Actually Kurt saw a man putting two bikes on the wall outside, so they must have come by bikes even in the rain.

"I am Christine." She said while kissing him and she took him by the shoulders and looked at him.

"You really look like her."

Kurt realize that Christine must have been his mother older sister. The man came and kiss Aurélie on the cheeks.

And came and give his hand to shake to Kurt. "Yves. Christine's husband." He has brown hair and a large tommy due to the age or the beer or both, but he was thin in global. He had a really nice face.

Aurélie gave him a thumbs up and while everyone went in the living room and sat on the coaches, she clap him on the back.

"See you're learning la bise."

Kurt smirk at her as well.

She was funny.

During the afternoon, he met Yoan, Aurélie oldest brother, working in 3D videos and games. He met Kevin, Aurélie's second older brother, who was selling led light and was coming back from China. He was a really handsome boy, blond, slightly muscled and was wearing classy european style cloth.

He met is mother's eldest brother, Xavier who was just retiring, he had a beard and looked a bit like Santa Claus, his wife, Béatrice, was late, she came in the middle of the meal with her youngest daughter, Alizée, she was fourteen and had reddish-blond hair. Béatrice was a bit weird, she was talking with a small voice proposing weird games and ask him to say some words in English while repeating them like it was a play. Alizée told him, that it was normal, that her mother was eccentric. Alizée like any teenager in her situation would snap and whine at her mother to stop proposing weird activities.

He also met Alizée's eldest brother, Laurent, with also reddish-blond hair who was slowly taking the place of his father at the direction of the family business, wholesaler firm for bakeries. He was married to Renata a Polish women and had a two-years-old daughter called Elise.

He met Xavier second child, Amélie, reddish hair also, she was working in fashion, doing the relation between the brands and the magazine, taking picture in her studio. She was married to a brown-hair man, called Hubert and had a one-year-old son call: Ruben.

Apparently there was another daughter between Amélie and Alizée but she was in Paris, and Kurt couldn't remember her name.

He also met his mother younger brother, Hervé who looked like a walking smiley, taking care of their grand-mother and joking all the time, he was married to a good-looking chubby woman Magali and their daughter Emeline was going at the same school that him.

Emeline said that she would come sleep on Sunday night here to take the tram with him and show him the way to school in the morning. Kurt though she was really kind.

She was blond with curly hair and pretty blue-eyes. She was also small for her age, the same size as Alizée. She was really calm and attentive like she was actually observing every details around her.

Emeline was really interesting.

Before going everyone help cleaning so their grandmother didn't have any think to do at night.

"Let us help Ginette", had said Yves and everyone had followed.

It was five in the afternoon and it was getting dark outside. Ginette told Kurt to go and take a nap that he looked tired that she would called him for dinner, that, as they have eaten all afternoon, they would only eat a soup and bread.

Kurt when upstairs and fell asleep on his mother's bed exhausted but quite happy.

**A suivre...**

**A hope it was not to much meeting the family all at once ! :) **


End file.
